Fallout: New Manhattan
by The Reaper Only
Summary: Es el año 2299 y New Manhatthan esta atravesando una guerra entre sus asentamientos. Al mismo tiempo, una caravana llega a las cercanias de la ciudad, pero es atacada por monstruos salidos de la niebla. Una joven es separada de la caravana y termina en New Manhattan donde debera tomar una decision (Conectado con Fallout 3: A Place Called Home y Fallout 4: It's The End of Our World)
1. Prologo: Los Exiliados

**Aqui esta mi nuevo fanfic de Fallout, espero que les guste :D La historia toma lugar 12 años despues de Fallout 4 y como el nombre indica, toma lugar en Manhattan conocida como New Manhattan. Me parecio interesante hacerlo en Manhattan y New York porque segun el lore del juego, New York es practicamente un "agujero" o dicen que es tierra de nadie por el daño que las bombas causaron. Pero se me ocurrio ¿Que pasaria si no fuera asi? Si la ciudad estuviera alli, pero nadie podria acercarse porque estan rodeados por radiacion como el mar resplandeciente en Fallout 4.**

 **Disfruten el Prologo :D**

* * *

 **Prologo** : Exiliados

 **25 de Diciembre, 2145**

La gran puerta del Refugio 1 cerro frente a ellos. Veinte Moradores del Refugio fueron exiliados del Refugio y obligados a vivir en el mundo exterior. Entre ellos, un hombre tenia su traje de Refugio manchado con sangre. El era el culpable, el lider de la revelion contra el Supervisor y el regimen totalitario que estaba construyendo. Nadie queria eso, por eso estas personas se levantaron contra el y terminaron siendo exiliados, no solo por la seguridad del Refugio, sino por los demas Moradores que querian que el Supervisor no sea derrocado. Veinte rebeldes, contra doscientos Moradores... Estaban destinados a fallar, pero todos ellos tenian esperanzas de que podrian hacer la diferencia. Claramente no paso. El hombre, manchado con sangre, se alejo del grupo y camino hasta el desierto sin decir nada. Todos lo siguieron con preocupacion.

"¡Thomas!" Dijo una de las exiliadas. "¿A donde vas?"

"¡Fuimos exiliados! Debemos buscar un lugar para pasar la noche... Si nos quedamos parados aqui, vamos a morirnos, ¿Quieren eso?" Thomas pregunto, enojado. "Les dije... No me sigan, no me sigan alimentando con esa estupidez. ¡Yo iba a hacer esto solo! No queria que ustedes terminen aqui conmigo si todo fallaba. Mirennos ahora... Se arruinaron ustedes mismos al seguirme" Thomas miro al mundo a su alrededor. El desierto que se extendia hasta quien sabe donde era ambos, interesante y aterrador.

"Te seguimos, porque creimos que era lo correcto" Dijo uno de los exiliados. "Tenias razon y todos nosotros queriamos algo mas. Ahora que estamos aqui... El Supervisor no nos puede decir que hacer. A partir de aqui, podemos hacer lo que queramos. Cada uno podra crear el futuro que quiera" Todos los exiliados asintieron y celebraron su libertad, aunque esten en un mundo desconocido, son libres.

"... Se ponen felices como una banda de imbeciles... No hay razon para estar felices porque estamos en un mundo muerto... Pero tienes razon, Russell. Somos libres, no como hubiera querido... Pero libres de igual manera" Thomas forzo una sonrisa.

"No solo eso... Contamos contigo para que nos guies. Mientras tu estes para llevarnos a la seguridad, a una vida mejor, nosotros estaremos mejor" Dijo Russell. Dentro del Refugio, Thomas era un oficial a cargo de la seguridad, carismatico, seguro de si mismo, capaz de resolver los problemas mas comunes y alguien que valora mucho la vida humana por sobre todas las cosas.

"¿Entonces... Van a seguirme? ¿Despues de lo que paso alli dentro?" Thomas pregunto.

"No fue tu culpa. Fue el Supervisor que abrio fuego... Tu solo te defendiste... Nadie te esta culpando por haberte manchado las manos, Tom... Vamonos de aqui, deberiamos buscar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche"

"Si..." Thomas miro al desierto y dejo salir un suspiro. "No se que futuro nos espera... Pero espero no haber condenado a esta gente" Penso Thomas. "Muy bien, escuchenme todos... Ya no somos parte del Refugio 1, somos libres, humanos libres que decidiremos nuestro propio futuro a partir de ahora. Yo los guiare con la mejor de mis habilidades y me asegurare de que todos ustedes esten a salvo. A cada uno de ustedes les prometo eso. Siganme, mantenganse juntos, cuidense las espaldas mutuamente y por sobre todas las cosas... Estamos juntos en esto. Solos moriremos, pero juntos sobreviviremos en este mundo. El mundo que es ahora nuestro hogar" Thomas dio su discurso y todos los presentes lo alabaron. El miro a su Pip-Boy y señalo al norte. "Nos dirigiremos al norte y buscaremos comida, provisiones, agua, ropa, todo lo necesario. Mantengan sus ojos abiertos. El mundo ya no es lo que solia ser, ha cambiado y debemos permanecer en guardia constantemente" Thomas camino hacia el desierto y señalo al grupo para que lo siga. Las veinte personas exiliadas del Refugio 1 caminaron por el desierto, hacia un destino desconocido.


	2. La Caravana

**Capitulo 1** : La Caravana

 _La Guerra... La Guerra no cambia nunca..._

 _En el año 2077, el mundo afronto la aniquilación atómica total. El mundo fue destruido en tan solo dos horas. Los misiles nucleares llegaron a cada rincón del planeta, contaminando el mundo con radiación y mutando todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Las personas que sobrevivieron se metieron en Refugios construidos por Vault-Tec o simplemente tuvieron la suerte de haber encontrado otras formas de sobrevivir a la radiación y al caos... Ese fue el caso con los habitantes de New York. Manhattan fue uno de los pocos lugares donde las bombas no cayeron, pero en lugar de golpear la ciudad que nunca duerme, las bombas cayeron a su alrededor, ocasionando un desastre irreparable al ecosistema y creando una niebla radioactiva que impide a cualquiera entrar... O salir._

 _Las personas que sobrevivieron en un principio se enfocaron en volver a instaurar leyes, hacer que la sociedad vuelva a ser como antes, pero nadie se ponía de acuerdo en nada, todos empezaron a enfocarse en su propia supervivencia y terminaron por crearse diferentes tributos y facciones. El Odio y la desconfianza creció entre las facciones... Es el año 2299 y los asentamientos, Central City, Green Spot, Madison y el Refugio 100, están a punto de entrar en guerra entre ellos para disputarse la soberanía de lo que ellos actualmente bautizaron New Manhattan y establecer las leyes que ellos crean mejor para todos... Manhattan era, oficialmente, tierra de nadie..._

 _Pero todo eso esta a punto de cambiar..._

* * *

 _El Morador del Refugio se encontraba frente a frente con una abominación. Algo salido de una historia de terror. Frente a el estaba "El Maestro", líder de la Catedral de los Niños. El Maestro era un mutante sin forma, fusionado a múltiples computadoras y otros seres vivos, incluyendo seres humanos. Ciertamente una criatura horrible y es aun mas horrible saber que alguna vez... Solía ser humano._

 _"¿Entonces que sera?" Pregunto el Maestro al Morador del Refugio. "¿Te unirás a la Unidad o miras aquí? ¡Únete! ¡Muere! ¡Únete! ¡Muere!" El Maestro hablaba con diferentes voces. La voz de un hombre maduro, una mujer joven, un robot y una voz completamente monstruosa._

 _"Oh, alguien morirá hoy... Pero no seré yo" Dijo el Morador. "Tengo un plan que no anticipaste, Monstruo"_

 _"¿Ohhh?" Dijo el Maestro con gran interés. "¿Y que clase de plan tienes en mente?"_

 _"Convencí a la Hermandad del Acero para que invadan este lugar en caso de que desaparezca. Estarán aquí en cualquier momento" Dijo el Morador. Esto no le causo gracia al Maestro._

 _"Tal vez estés diciendo la verdad. Pero... No dejare que te vayas después de haberte infiltrado aquí" Varios Supermutantes rodearon al Morador. "Veras... Los Supermutantes están mejor equipados para lidiar con el mundo de ahora. ¿Quien mas? ¡Los Necrofagos! Por favor... ¡Los normales! Ellos trajeron la guerra nuclear a nosotros. Su momento en este mundo acabo. ¡Esta es la era de los Mutantes! ¡Mutantes! ¡Mutantes! ¡Matenlo!" Los Supermutantes rodearon al Morador del Refugio, el saco su rifle, apunto contra sus enemigos y..._

"¡ABURRIDO!"

Un niño interrumpió la historia. La habitación estaba llena de niños de aproximadamente 8 a 10 años. Todos ellos escuchaban la historia con mucho interes, pero solo uno de ellos no estaba interesado e interrumpio la historia. Todos los chicos presentes se molestaron ya que querian saber que pasaba despues. La persona narrando la historia era una mujer joven de 21 años, ella tenia cabello negro largo y llevaba un Traje del Refugio numero 1 con un poncho gris manchado de sangre. Ella estaba narrando la historia con mucho entusiasmo hasta que el niño la interrumpio. La mujer suspiro y se cruzo de brazos.

"... ¿Aburrido? Tu eres aburrido, Elton" Dijo ella. "¿Porque no dejas que los demas disfruten de la historia? Si no te interesa, puedes levantarte e irte. La puerta esta abierta" Ella apunto a la puerta.

"Pero es cierto, Evelyn" Dijo el niño. "Digo, un Morador del Refugio no pudo haber hecho todo eso. ¿Quien arriesgaria su vida de tal manera? No sirve de nada, ademas, el plan de ese villano es estupido. Todos sabemos que los Supermutantes son esteriles y terminaran muriendose" Elton explico y Eveline se rasco la cabeza.

"Saliste igualito a tu hermano mayor, Elton. Ninguno deja que los demas se diviertan" Evelyn se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentada. "Chicos, perdon, pero gracias a Elton, no terminaremos la historia hoy" Ella dijo y todos los niños se quejaron. "Vamos, volvamos a la Caravana. Ya casi es la hora de partir" Todos los niños salieron afuera y Evelyn tomo a Elton del brazo. "Si sigues asi, no solo te quedaras sin amigos, terminaremos echandote de la Caravana por ser un dolor en el trasero"

"A Walter no lo echan" Dijo Elton. "¿Porque deberia preocuparme? Para mi, tu eres la rara aqui. ¿Porque no creces? Esas historias que cuentas no son reales. Ese morador, el heroe de Arroyo, el Trotamundos Solitario, El Mensajero de New Vegas y el Superviviente de la Commonwealth. Son solo eso, historias. Tengo 10 años y ya madure. Pronte sere el nuevo lider de la Caravana si a Papa no le gusta las decisiones de Walter, ¿pero que hay de ti? El seguramente te abandonara a la primera oportunidad porque no tienes lo que se necesita para ser la lider como lo fue la abuela. Solo te mantiene por Mama, si ella muriera, tu no estarias aqui y seria todo mas facil" Eveline abofeteo a Elton. Ambos se quedaron mirandose a los ojos por unos segundos. Un claro odio emanaba entre los dos.

"Vuelve a la Caravana... Terminamos aqui" Dijo Evelyn y Elton se fue sin decir una sola palabra. Evelyn miro a la habitacion en la que ella estaba. Solia ser una pequeña tienda en medio de la ruta. Ella suspiro y antes de salir, tomo un par de revistas viejas que encontro y volvio a la Caravana. Al salir de la tienda, ella vio la Caravana. Un enorme camion modificado que tiraba de cinco vagones que solian ser autobuses. Evelyn entro en el vagon del motor y se sento cerca del "Maquinista", su padre. El le dio una mirada dura antes de mirar al frente. Su padre llevaba un viejo uniforme militar con un enorme abrigo rojo. El tomo la radio y hablo hacia los demas vagones.

"Dos minutos para irnos. Preparense, no queremos dejar a nadie atras" El dijo y apago la radio. El se volteo para ver a Evelyn. "Asi que... ¿Le pegaste a Elton?"

"El me insulto"

"No me importa, Evelyn" Dijo su padre con una voz dura. "El sigue siendo un niño y con suerte, sera el proximo lider de la Caravana"

"Ese es el problema. Si lo es, nos matara a todos y no estare alli cuando eso pase. El es como Walter, ambos son impulsivos y no respetan a los demas. Un lider debe ser mejor que solo una figura de autoridad" Dijo Evelyn.

"Estas hablando como tu bisabuelo y mira donde termino. Muerto en un agujero" Dijo su padre, como si no le importara su familia. Evelyn sintio como si su padre estuviera insultando a su propia familia. "Sera mejor que te quedes callada y mantengas la cabeza baja... Si todo va bien, seras recompensada mas tarde. La Caravana se hizo mas fuerte en los ultimos 50 años" Su padre miro al frente y encendio los 6 motores y arrastro los demas vagones. "... Sere honesto contigo, Evelyn. No te confiaria una posicion de poder porque no sabes que hacer con el... Pero lo minimo que puedo hacer es hacerte trabajar. Toma un rifle y sube al techo con Max. Ambos vigilaran los alrededores hasta que nos detengamos esta tarde... Es una orden" El padre de Evelyn no se lo pidio amablemente, ella solo se limito a obedecer y salio del vagon de maquinas, camino hasta el primer vagon, donde se guardaban las armas, tomo un subfusil y llego hasta la union entre el primer y segundo vagon. Subio hasta el techo y se encontro con Max. El estaba sentado en el techo. Una cuerda lo amarraba al techo desde su cinturon. Ella se acerco y tambien ato una cuerda a su cintura para no caer. Ella se sento en silencio junto a el y no dijo una sola palabra. Max era un joven de su misma edad, de cabello rubio y ojos negros. El tambien llevaba un traje de Refugio, pero no era del mismo Refugio. El venia del Refugio 81. Cuando la Caravana paso por la Commonwealth, algunas personas fueron aceptadas en la Caravana, el fue uno de los pocos que entro. Gracias a su experiencia con las armas y porque sabia orientarse, aun en el desierto.

"Dejame adivinar... Stanley" Dijo Max llamando al padre de Evelyn por su primer nombre.

"No cuesta mucho saber que me pone de mal humor, Max" Dijo Evelyn. "Te lo juro, me estoy hartando. En la proxima parada, tomare mis cosas y me ire. No quiero tener nada que ver con esta Caravana. No mientras mi padre y mis hermanos esten aqui"

"Tu padre puede actuar como un dictador a veces, pero debes darle credito. Sufrio mucho o al menos eso oi"

"Todos sufrimos, Max. Todos perdimos a alguien, pero no es excusa para actuar de esa forma y negarnos nuestras decisiones y opiniones. Si queremos ir al sur, el va norte, si queremos detenernos, el sigue, etc. No escucha a los demas, el nos esta llevando donde se le da la gana"

"... Dime algo... ¿Crees que estas mejor alli fuera que aqui donde estas bien protegida en este bunker con ruedas?"

"No... No lo estoy, Max. Pero al menos sere libre..." Dijo Evelyn y saco un diario de su poncho.

"¿Que es eso?" El señalo al diario. Era un diario viejo, la tapa estaba manchada con sangre y rasguñada. Las hojas estaban amarillas y arrugadas.

"Esto... Es el diario del fundador de la Caravana. Thomas Grey... Mi Tatarabuelo... El escribio aqui desde que salio del Refugio 1 y penso en esta Caravana, no solo como un medio de transporte, sino como un hogar donde todos sean libres y puedan expresarse. Un hogar movil que no este atado a las normas o leyes estupidas que nos ataen y nos repriman por alzar la voz... Despues de su muerte, Mi bisabuelo queria seguir con ese legado, pero fallo y su exceso de confianza lo mato... Despues de eso fue cuando el proposito original de esta Caravana se perdio" Evelyn explico. "Veo a Papa y no puedo evitar pensar en que pensaria mi Tatarabuelo de el..."

"Seguramente estaria orgulloso" Evelyn escucho otra voz detras de ella. Ambos se dieron vuelta y vieron a Walter, el hermano de Evelyn. El era un año menor que ella. "La Caravana es segura, eso es lo unico que importa ahora"

"¿Que haces aqui, Walter? ¿Papa te mando a vigilar tambien?" Pregunto Evelyn.

"No, solo vine a felicitarte por golpear a Elton. Eso pequeño necesita una paliza de vez en cuando. Forma caracter, cosa que el no tiene" Evelyn suspiro ante ese comentario. "De todas formas... Ustedes dos si que se la pasan juntos. ¿Estan saliendo?"

"No seas idiota" Dijo Max. "Incluso si estuviera enamorado de Evelyn, no tendría el tiempo. Debo enfocarme en mi trabajo"

"Oh, si... Guiar la Caravana" Walter miro a Evelyn. "Oye, Papa no esta muy contento contigo por golpear a Elton. ¿Sabes que es su favorito?"

"No soy idiota, Walter. Se que es su favorito y eso es lo que mas me molesta" Dijo Evelyn, ella quería gritarlo, pero mantuvo su voz al margen. "Pero no me preocupare mas cuando nos detengamos... Le diré adiós a todo esto e iré por mi cuenta. Llevo años aguantando esta falta de respeto a nuestros antecesores. Esta Caravana debía representar libertad y justicia... Ahora solo somos como parásitos a otros asentamientos. Tomamos todo y nos vamos, no somos mejores que los Saqueadores y los sabes. Todos ustedes deberían estar avergonzados de lo que están haciendo"

"..." Walter solo se cruzo de brazos y no dijo nada. "Sabes... Esa boca va a meterte en problemas uno de estos días... Y cuando pase, ninguno de nosotros estara para ayudarte"

"¿Quien dijo que necesitaria su ayuda? Puedo cuidarme yo sola" Ella dijo y Max se levanto de golpe. "¿Que pasa?" Max no respondio, se desato y corrio hasta el techo del vagon de maquinas. Evelyn y Walter miraron al frente. Una enorme pared de niebla estaba justo frente a ellos. Era una niebla tan espesa que no podia verse nada. Para empeorar las cosas, no era una niebla normal. Era una niebla radioactiva y truenos podian verse dentro de ella. Max corrio hasta el vagon y entro.

"¡Señor Grey! ¡Debemos detenernos!" Dijo Max y Stanley golpeo los frenos. La Caravana se detuvo de golpe y todos salieron a ver que habia pasado. La niebla era enorme, llegaba a las nubes y tapaba todo a su paso. Stanley miro a Max.

"¡Max Neeson! ¿Donde estamos?" Stanley demando respuestas. Max vio un cartel cercano a la ruta de donde estaban.

"... No puede ser... Los rumores son ciertos"

"¿A que te refieres?" Pregunto Evelyn mientras saltaba del techo.

"Pasando la niebla... Esta Manhattan... Esta es la niebla radioactiva que rodea todo New York, Manhattan y New Jersey" Max explico.

"La tierra de nadie..." Dijo Stanley. "Debemos alejarnos de esa niebla... ¡Todos vuelvan adentro, ahora! Daremos media vuelta y-" Stanley fue interrumpido por un enorme rugido que provenia de la niebla. El rugido fue tan fuerte que se escucho a mas de 10 kilometros a la redonda. "¿Que rayos fue eso...?" Pregunto Stanley y la niebla empezo a moverse violentamente hacia ellos. "¡Todos adentro ahora!" Stanley grito y todos volvieron adentro. Max y Evelyn cerraron las puertas y empezaron a contar para ver si estaban todos. La niebla se acercaba rapidamente a la Caravana y Stanley trataba de ponerla la maquina en marcha, pero no respondia. Evelyn se encontro con su madre y le dijo que se prepare para lo que sea. Evelyn vio a dos niños fuera de la Caravana. Uno de ellos era Elton. Tal parece que estaban discutiendo sobre algo. Evelyn salio de la Caravana y tomo a Elton, y al otro niño, del brazo.

"¡¿Que te pasa, Evelyn?!" Pregunto Elton.

"¡¿Estan sordos, idiotas?!" Evelyn grito y noto el enorme viento que se creaba debido a la niebla que venia hacia ellos. "¡Entren a la Caravana ahora!"

"¡No eres mi jefe!" Dijo Elton

"¡¿Estas ciego?! ¡Papa nos ordeno entrar!" Evelyn grito, el viento se hacia cada vez mas fuerte.

"¡Es solo niebla!" Dijo Elton. "¡No nos va a hacer nada!" Evelyn dejo de discutir, tomo a los niños de las orejas y los arrastro hasta la Caravana. Abrio la puerta y los metio dentro. Su madre los tomo a ambos y extendio su brazo para tomar a Evelyn. Ella estaba por tomar su manos, pero algo ataco a Evelyn antes de que pueda hacer nada. Sobre ella aparecio un Necrofago salvaje. Evelyn se lo saco de encima rapidamente y vio que la Caravana se puso en movimiento de nuevo. La madre de Evelyn y Max corrieron hasta el vagon de maquinas.

"¡Detente!" Dijo ella. "¡Evelyn sigue afuera!"

"Le dije que vaya adentro. Si no puede acatar una simple orden, entonces lo siento por ella" Dijo Stanley.

"¿Como puedes decir eso de tu propia hija? ¡Deten la Caravana, ahora!" Dijo Max. La niebla golpeo la Caravana tan fuerte que uno de los vagones traseros se desprendio y volco. Cuando la niebla golpeo a Evelyn, ella salio volando hacia atras y se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza. Ella no se desmayo, se levanto rapidamente a pesar del dolor y corrio hasta la Caravana. Ella escucho el geiger en su Pip-Boy, estaba empezando a captar radioactividad. Ella necesitaba protegerse de la radiacion y rapido. Evelyn vio el ultimo vagon volcado, corrio hacia el para ayudar a la gente, pero se detuvo al ver que algo estaba merodeando en la niebla. Ella vio una sombra, algo monstruoso. Ella un tenia su Subfusil con ella. Evelyn miro a su alrededor, con miedo. De pronto, escucho el ruido del metal crujiendo. Ella miro el vagon y un enorme monstruo se paro sobre el vagon. Era como un Sanguinario, pero mas grande y estaba brillando de un color verde oscuro. El monstruo no tenia ojos y su mandibula estaba llena de dientes humanos. Sus cuernos eran mas largos y parecidos a los de un toro. El monstruo olfato el vagon y todos los que estaban dentro guardaron silencio. El monstruo rugio dentro del vagon y arranco la puerta, estaba apunto de entrar, pero Evelyn empezo a disparar contra el.

"¡¿Los quieres?! ¡Tendra que ser sobre mi cadaver, Monstruo!" El monstruo rugio a su direccion y fue con Evelyn. Ella siguio disparando, pero una de sus balas se trabo en el cartucho y no podía seguir disparando. "¡Maldita sea!" Evelyn grito y salio corriendo. El monstruo la persiguió y la alcanzo rápidamente. El monstruo estaba a punto de cortarla a la mitad, pero algo ataco al monstruo. Evelyn se dio vuelta y vio a un Sanguinario normal atacándolo. Evelyn no se quedo a ver y siguió corriendo. La niebla era tan espesa que no podía ver hacia donde estaba yendo. Ella no se detuvo, siguió corriendo en una dirección desconocida para poder escapar de los Sanguinarios. Evelyn se tropezó y cayo por una colina. Se golpeo la cabeza contra una piedras y perdió el conocimiento...

* * *

"¡¿Que rayos fue eso?!" Grito Stanley mientras corría hacia el ultimo vagón y sacaba a todos de alli.

"No lo se" Dijo Elton. El estaba en el vagón que fue volcado. "Pero alguien disparo contra ese monstruo"

"Seguramente fue Evelyn" Dijo Max y vio el Subfusil que Evelyn tenia. Estaba en el suelo, cerca de la Caravana. El corrio hacia el arma y la tomo. "¡Si, fue Evelyn!" El exclamo. "¡Debemos ir tras ella!"

"Ni te molestes, Max. Debemos sacar la Caravana de esta niebla" Dijo Stanley. "Mi hija esta muerta"

"¿Como puedes decir eso, Stanley?" Dijo su esposa. "¡Evelyn no esta muerta!"

"¡Afronta la realidad! Desde que nació fue peso muerto... Vamonos, enfoquemonos en la gente útil... ¡Walter!" Stanley tomo a Walter del brazo. Asegúrate de tener los ojos bien abiertos. Si algo viene hacia nosotros, mátalo. No me importa lo que sea. La seguridad de la Caravana es prioridad numero uno"

"S-Si... Papa..." Walter tenia dudas. "¿Seguro que Evelyn...?"

"¡Si! ¡Ponte a trabajar!" Stanley grito. Walter miro a su madre preocupada, el se dio media vuelta y se puso a vigilar la Caravana.

"Puede que la haya tratado mal antes, pero es mi familia" Penso Walter.

* * *

Evelyn parpadeo un par de veces. Ella sentía un inmenso dolor en su cabeza. Ella estaba por cerrar sus ojos de nuevo, pero una figura apareció frente a ella. Parecía ser humano. La figura borrosa hizo una señal y mas personas vinieron... Evelyn escucho sus voces antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos.

"¡¿Viste eso?! Ella salio de la niebla"

"Si, lo vi. Llama a Central City. Esto les va a interesar"

"Lo ultimo que necesitábamos... Una extrajera en New Manhattan... Deberíamos llevarla con un doctor, la radiación debe estar matándola..." Evelyn volvió a cerrar su ojos...


	3. Bienvenida a New Manhattan

**Capitulo corto, pero el próximo sera mas largo y tendrá mas exposición :D**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2** : Bienvenida a New Manhattan

Evelyn sintió un intenso dolor en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Ella abrió los ojos repentinamente y fue recibida con una luz brillante que casi la deja ciega. Ella parpadeo miles de veces antes de que su visión se ajuste a la luz de la habitación que la estaba cegando. Evelyn se lento de su cama y se encontró en una pequeña enfermería que parecía, no solo estar en buenas condiciones, sino que parecía nueva. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por cerámica blanca y los muebles estaban limpios, todo en el lugar estaba completamente ordenado. Lo único fue de lugar, ademas de ella, era el póster de Vault-Tec pegado en la pared que estaba arrugado, sucio y a punto de caerse a pedazos. Evelyn estaba por salir de la cama cuando sintió algo deteniéndola. Ella miro a su mano derecha, ella estaba esposada a la cama.

"¿Que mierda esta pasando...? Oh... Ya recuerdo... La niebla" Evelyn masajeo su frente por un momento y la puerta de la enfermería se abrió. A la habitación entro un hombre vistiendo una bata de laboratorio seguido de un Sr. Mañoso. El robot estaba oxidado y le faltaba un brazo, pero se notaba optimista cuando fue el primero en hablar.

" _¡Ah! Doctor Fernandez, nuestra paciente acaba de despertar. Me alegro mucho de que se haya recuperado rápidamente. Si me disculpa, estaré ordenando la medicina mientras usted la examina_ " El Sr. Mañoso fue hasta el armario y ordeno la medicina por nombre y fecha de vencimiento.

"Si, gracias Edgar" Dijo el doctor. El hombre era bastante mayor, parecía de ochenta años, tal vez un poco menos. Su cabello y barba estaban llenos de canas y llevaba unos anteojos muy gruesos. "¿Como te sientes jovencita?" El le pregunto a Evelyn. Ella solo asintió, dando a entender que estaba bien. "Mi nombre es Sebastian Fernandez. Soy el doctor general en el asentamiento de Central City en New Manhattan"

"¿New Manhattan?" Evelyn pregunto y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "¡Espera! ¿Termine del otro lado de la niebla? ¿Como?" Evelyn no podía creer que haya sobrevivido a su encuentro con el Sanguinario y a la radiación. Más aun, ella no puede creer que haya terminado en New Manhattan.

"No soy de decir este tipo de cosas pero... Tuviste Suerte. Mucha, mucha, mucha Suerte. Y eso no es algo que todos tienen. Ademas no creo en la suerte..." Sebastian murmuro la ultima oración. "En fin, Déjame enumerarte a lo que sobreviviste. La niebla radioactiva, el envenenamiento por radiación, Los Sanguinarios y " _El Guardia_ ". Con solo mencionar al ultimo, te mereces el respeto de muchos aquí, pero no de los " _Profetas de la Niebla_ ". Ellos te verán como una "Hereje". No les hagas caso, solo ladran y no muerden" Explico Sebastian. Evelyn solo sacudió su cabeza.

"Necesito un momento... Me estas tirando tanta información ahora que no puedo pensar... Cuando dices " _El Guardia_ ". ¿Te refieres a ese Sanguinario sin ojos?" Evelyn pregunto.

"El mismo. La bestia mas mala, despiadada y cruel que New Manhattan ha visto. Apareció desde que la niebla cubrió completamente el lugar, hace casi 200 años. Nadie sabe de donde vino o si es el primer Sanguinario, pero todos sabemos que debemos evitarlo a toda costa. Ese monstruo es inmune a todo, incluso los Fat Man"

"... Me estas tomando el pelo, ¿no? Dime que si" Dijo Evelyn.

"Desgraciadamente no, Niña" Sebastian se sentó al lado de Evelyn. "Tomate tu tiempo para digerir todo esto. Se que todo podría parecerte raro cuando salgas afuera, pero quiero que sepas que no tienes de nada de que preocuparte afuera"

"¿En serio?" Evelyn sacudió su mano derecha y las esposas atándola a la cama golpearon la pared. "¿Y que hay de esto? Esta es mi mayor preocupación por el momento y es algo de lo que debería preocuparme mucho teniendo en cuenta que la ultima vez que me esposaron a algo fue para golpearme" Un recuerdo, no tan placentero, llego a la mente de Evelyn.

"Oh... Hannibal no quería arriesgarse. Ten en cuenta que nadie entra y nadie sale de aquí, así que..."

"... ¿Nadie sale? ¿Y quien es Hannibal?" Evelyn a este punto quería saber que le esperaba afuera. Si ella estaba encadenada a la cama significaba que le esperaba un mal momento con quien sea que este a cargo.

"Es el alcalde de Central City. Que su apellido no te engañe, no es mala persona" Dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa.

"Si... Ese nombre no inspira mucha confianza"

"En fin, lo único que debes saber es que el te hará preguntas personalmente, pasaras por un proceso de registración y se te dará una tarjeta de identificación si no tienes ninguna" Sebastian explico y Evelyn se sorprendió al escuchar identificación.

"¿Tarjeta? ¿Te refieres a una documentación o algo así?"

"Si, ¿No hay de eso afuera? ¿Que tan malo es del otro lado de la niebla?" Sebastian pregunto con gran curiosidad, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

"La verdad... No se que decirte. No se como es aquí así que no se si es peor o mejor. Perdón" Dijo Evelyn y Sebastian asintió.

"Entiendo. Estoy bombardeandote con preguntas e información apenas despiertas, pero no puedo ocultar mi emoción. Es la primera vez que veo a alguien de afuera... Bueno, vivo. La mayoría muere en la niebla y si llegan, llegan partidos a la mitad... A veces en pedazos... Pero no nos desviemos del tema" Sebastian llamo al Sr. Mañoso. "Edgar, llama a Hannibal y dile que nuestra recién llegada esta despierta" Edgar salio por la puerta y en tan solo cinco minutos volvió con dos soldados vestidos de negro con el logo en su uniforme. El logo consistía de un rascacielos encerrado en un circulo y un relámpago pasando encima de el. Debajo del logo decía Central City. Después de que los soldados entraron a la enfermería un hombre alto entro. El tenia el pelo largo de color negro, barba de hace un par de días, una cicatriz en su mejilla, ojos de color verde claros y llevaba puesto un saco negro, camisa roja y pantalones negros para hacer juego con el saco. El tenia un collar colgando de su cuello con un crucifijo al final de este. El hombre miro a Evelyn de pies a cabeza y suspiro.

"Perdona por esto, pero últimamente estamos nerviosos aquí y es la primera vez que alguien traspasa la niebla... _Vivo_ " El hombre remarco. "Me llamo Dante Ulysses Hannibal III, soy el Alcalde de Central City y lo mas cercano a la máxima autoridad de New Manhattan... Si no cuentas a Madison o Green Spot, claro esta"

"¿Entonces estas a cargo? Bien, ¿Puedes sacarme las esposas?" Evelyn pregunto con disgusto mientras tiraba de sus esposas y Hannibal sonrió.

"No pongas esa cara, Niña. Liberenla, la llevaremos a que se registre" El dijo y uno de los soldados le quito las esposas. Evelyn se levanto de la cama y masajeo su muñeca. "Ven conmigo, te enseñare el lugar y deberás responder un par de preguntas. Tranquila, no estas en problemas y todo esto sera rápido"

"Espero que si..." Hannibal salio de la enfermería y Evelyn lo siguió. Detrás de ella los soldados la seguían y vigilaban. Ellos pasaron por una ventana y Evelyn miro afuera. Ella se sorprendió al ver la Gran Ciudad, la mayor parte estaba intacta, numerosos edificios se alzaban al cielo mientras que otros se habían desplomado en el suelo debido a las bombas, pero aun así la ciudad estaba, en su mayor parte, intacta. "No puede ser..."

"¿Sorprendida?" Pregunto Hannibal. "Ahora estamos en "Grand Central", nuestro ayuntamiento. Antes solía ser una estación de trenes. Central City es el mayor asentamiento de New Manhattan. Va desde el edificio Empire State hasta la Calle 59. Allí termina nuestro Asentamiento y empieza Green Spot. Pero ya se te explicara todo cuando terminemos aquí" Hannibal guió a Evelyn hasta una oficina llena de documentos. En medio de la oficina había un escritorio, Hannibal tomo asiento y Evelyn se sentó frente a el. "Muy bien... Este sera un pequeño interrogatorio"

"¿Interrogatorio?" Evelyn pregunto, confundida.

"Para saber si nos conviene que te quedes aquí o te tiremos a la niebla de donde viniste. No se como sera el mundo exterior, pero aquí es un mundo de leyes y cada asentamiento se apega a las leyes. Si no lo haces eres una amenaza y no eres diferente de los Saqueadores, Necrofagos y NeoAnarquistas. Fuera de cada asentamiento es un mundo de caos donde el mas fuerte sobrevive y te recomiendo que respondas honestamente aquí y ahora si no quieres que te echemos a la boca de los lobos... Y te convendría tenerme de mi lado si no quiere pasarla mal" Hannibal miro a Evelyn directamente a los ojos y ella se sintió incomoda y asustada. El se volvió intimidante. Sus ojos gritaban peligro y Evelyn se sentía pequeña frente a el. "Tu ropa me dice que eres de un Refugio del mundo exterior. Dime tu historia, se sincera"

"¿M-Mi historia?" Ella pregunto.

"Si, ¿Porque estas aquí? ¿Que paso en la niebla? ¿De donde vienes? ¿Como es el mundo exterior?" Hannibal la bombardeo con preguntas. "Y la mas importante de todas... ¿Que sabes sobre la Hermandad del Acero?"


	4. La Vida Cotidiana de Central City

_**¡He vuelto y con ganas de hacer esto! Me gustaría saber que piensan de esta historia y si les gusta la idea.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3: La Vida Cotidiana de Central City**_

Evelyn le contó toda su historia a Hannibal, historia en la que trato de no entrar en detalles ya que para ella recordar su vida en la Caravana era casi una pesadilla gracias a su padre y sus hermanos. El único aspecto positivo era su madre y un par de amigos, nada mas. Ella se enfoco principalmente en como termino en New Manhattan y evito contarle sobre cosas innecesarias que a el claramente no le importaban y tampoco deberían, ella no quería darle ninguna lastima porque es lo ultimo que quería. Ella no quería demostrar debilidad frente a el. Hannibal escuchaba su historia detenidamente y cuando ella termino Hannibal parecía satisfecho, pero no lo suficiente, parece que quería algo mas que solo la versión corta, es como si esperaba que ella fuera mucho mas que una chica que termino en New Manhattan por mera coincidencia. Aun así, lo dejo pasar.

"Vaya historia" Dijo el con un suspiro. "Esperaba mas, a decir verdad"

"Bueno... Perdón por desilucionarlo, pero es lo que paso. Nací en una caravana que se origino de un pequeño grupo de Moradores de Refugio, fuimos golpeados por la niebla y termine aquí. Debo decir que no me esperaba que la niebla fuera tan fuerte. Era como si un huracán nos hubiera golpeado" Evelyn describió. La niebla era realmente anormal, incluso para los que ya estaban acostumbrados a ella.

"Si, es sorprendente" Dijo Hannibal sin emoción o entusiasmo. Como si hablar sobre la niebla le trajera malestar. "La niebla sigue siendo un misterio para todos nosotros aquí. Se siente como una tormenta, pero una vez dentro es como un mundo completamente a parte. Algunos incluso se debaten que podría tener su propio ecosistema dentro y el "Guardia" es el Depredador Alfa... Por el momento, no estas mintiendo. Se cuando alguien me miente en la cara" Evelyn respiro tranquila al saber que Hannibal no la veía como una amenaza. "Aun así, no respondiste a mi pregunta anterior... ¿Que sabes de la Hermandad del Acero?" Hannibal insistió y eso llamo la atención de Evelyn. La Hermandad del Acero era conocida incluso en un sitio alejado como New Manhattan, no pudo evitar preguntarse que habrá pasado.

"¿La Hermandad del Acero?" Ella pregunto y respondió a su pregunta sin ninguna duda. "La verdad es que los evitábamos mucho en nuestros viajes. Son muy orgullosos y tratan de acumular tecnología para ellos mismos... Son egoístas y muy peligrosos. Últimamente recurren a robos e incluso a asesinatos si no obtienen lo que quieren. Escuche que incluso le quitaron energía a un asentamiento completo en Yermo Capital para hacer funcionar un dirigible... Creo que el asentamiento se llamaba Rivet City, no se, no recuerdo bien" Evelyn explico y Hannibal se cruzo de brazos. "¿Porque quieres saber sobre ellos? A usted no le conviene meterse en su camino si no quiere enfrentar las consecuencias"

"La Hermandad es un problema que nos concierne a todos aquí... No hace mucho, un año aproximadamente... Un Vertibird salio de la niebla y choco contra uno de los edificios abandonados al limite de New Manhattan. Eran miembros de la "Hermandad del Acero", eso fue lo que dijeron y hasta ese momento eran completamente desconocidos para todos nosotros. Estamos tan aislados aquí que no sabemos absolutamente nada del mundo exterior. En el Vertibird habían 10 soldados, dos de ellos murieron en el choque, el resto sobrevivió y se estaciono cerca del choque antes de reparar su nave y volar hasta la Isla Libertad. Solo pudimos hacer contacto con ellos dos veces desde que llegaron y desde entonces han estado evitándonos e incluso nos han atacado a todos nosotros, no solo los habitantes de Central City, también a personas de otros asentamientos. Parece que también han recurrido al robo y como consecuencia estamos perdiendo armas y municiones. Se escucharon rumores de que estuvieron reclutando renegados del asentamiento de Madison. Si llegan a reclutar gente y crecen en numero nos veremos en problemas. Por eso quería saber sobre ellos, son el enemigo ahora y prácticamente nos declararan la guerra a la primera oportunidad solo por el simple hecho de que no están de acuerdo con la forma en que se maneja todo aquí" Hannibal explico con algo de rabia en su voz y Evelyn lo entendió. En las pocas veces que se cruzo con gente de la Hermandad, ellos eran totalmente hostiles contra gente que no pertenecía a la hermandad. "Si pudiera los volvería cenizas ahora... Pero no soy esa clase de hombre. La violencia es nuestro ultimo recurso. Primero nos aplicamos a las leyes... Como el viejo mundo solía hacer. Mi abuelo solía decir: " _Las leyes es lo que nos separa de los animales_ ". Tiene razón. Trataremos todo esto con diplomacia primero. Después serán sometidos a un juicio por robo y asesinato. Como mucho los encerraría de por vida para que se podrá en la cárcel"

"Perdón si no le fui de mucha ayuda" Dijo Evelyn, pero Hannibal no acepto sus disculpas.

"No hace falta que te disculpes. No es tu culpa, ademas, yo esperaba mucho de esta conversación y es mi culpa por creer que serias útil" Hannibal se levanto de su asiento. "Esto es lo que pasara, Evelyn. Te registraras y llevaras tu tarjeta de identificación en todo momento. Aquí nos manejamos de esta manera y nos apegamos a las leyes. Se te dará asilo, un hogar y todo lo que necesites, pero nada es gratis. Trabajaras por un salario noble. Ahora eres uno de los nuestros" Evelyn se levanto de su asiento de golpe para protestar.

"¡Espere! En realidad no quiero quedarme, necesito volver por donde vine y..." Evelyn se detuvo y pensó en su situación actual. Daba la casualidad de que esto era lo que ella quería, quería abandonar la Caravana. Obviamente no de esta forma, pero ahora que se separo de ellos, bien podría empezar una vida mejor. Ella tenia sus dudas sobre si New Manhattan era mejor que la Caravana, es mas, podría traer mas problemas que otra cosa, pero por el momento debería quedarse donde esta por un momento y ver que clase de vida se lleva aquí y ver si le conviene. Sino, siempre podría tratar de salir por donde vino...

"¿Volver?" Pregunto Hannibal con una carcajada. "¿En serio crees que podrás volver sana y salva? Nadie entra ni sale por la radioactividad en la niebla y si eso no te afecta, el "Guardia" te matara apenas te vea y quien sabe que otros monstruos existen en la parte oscura de la niebla. Si quieres vivir, te recomiendo que te quedes aquí y pases el resto de tu vida aquí, pero si te sientes con suerte, eres libre de intentar atravesar la niebla. Nadie aquí te esta reteniendo contra tu voluntad. Todos los seres humanos son libres por naturaleza, solo las leyes lo encadenan y lo mantienen en su lugar. No hay ley que te prohíba irte... Pero si fuera tu no caminaría hasta mi muerte, a menos que tenga tendencias suicidas"

"..." Evelyn no dijo nada y suspiro. "... Vaya situación en la que termine..."

"Lo se niña. Pero hay cosas peores de las cuales preocuparse. Trata de relajarte y disfrutar tu estadía permanente... Te deseo la mejor de las suertes" Hannibal tomo la mano de Evelyn y le dio un fuerte apretón de manos antes de salir de la oficina. Los guardias entraron y llevaron a Evelyn hasta la oficina de registro.

* * *

A las afueras del ayuntamiento de Central City, lo que antes se lo solía conocer como la Estación Grand Central, una gran estación de trenes, habían personas caminando tranquilamente por la calle. Puestos ambulantes estaban estacionados en la vereda de la calle frente al Ayuntamiento vendiendo desde comida hasta ropa e incluso artículos raros de la época anterior a la Gran Guerra. Sorprendentemente no se vendían armas, ya que Central City, a diferencia de los asentamientos del resto del país, se manejaba por unas leyes bastante estrictas. Mientras la gente deambulaba por los puestos ambulantes y miraba que podía comprar, Evelyn se encontraba en la puerta del ayuntamiento, apoyada contra una de las columnas. Ella miraba fijamente su identificación que se hizo en el acto. La tarjeta tiene su nombre, apellido y foto. La foto no la favorecía mucho ya que parecía muy nerviosa en ella y nadie la podía culpar, prácticamente la forzaron a tomarse la foto allí y ahora sin ninguna preparación previa. Evelyn se guardo la identificación en su bolsillo y saco un sobre que le dieron. Allí estaba todo lo que ella necesitaba para poder guiarse y la dirección de su trabajo, el cual deberá hacer por el resto de su vida o bien hasta que algo inesperado pase. Lo que le sorprendió fue que en New Manhattan se manejan con dinero de antes de la guerra y no chapas de Nuka Cola. El dinero era bastante liviano y la ponía algo nerviosa, tenia miedo de que el viento se lo lleve.

"Bueno... Nueva vida, aquí estoy... Podría ser peor... Mucho, mucho peor..." Penso ella. "Veamos..." Evelyn levanto su brazo y suspiro. "Cierto, no tengo mi Pip-Boy, ni mis cosas, ni siquiera un cambio de ropa. Esto es una mierda"

Evelyn miro a los edificio que se alzaban, de lejos parecían estar intactos, pero mas de cerca podía verse que no estaban en la mejor condición. Algunos parecían estar a punto de caerse a pedazos. Cuando ella estaba en el ayuntamiento y miraba los edificios desde la ventana pensaba que New Manhattan no había recibido daño alguno, pero era un error. Solo unos cuantos edificios estaban completos, otros estaban partidos a la mitad y otros cayeron a pedazos, El edificio mas grande, el Empire State, aun se alzaba al cielo y parecía el edificio que menos daño recibió. Evelyn noto algo mas, las calles estaban polvorientas, arena se acumulaba en la esquinas de las calles y las intersecciones. También el clima se sentía raro, hacia frió, mucho frió, a diferencia del enorme calor que se sentía afuera de la pared de niebla. Evelyn necesitaba saber aun mas sobre el lugar, necesitaba información, algo que no le dieron en el ayuntamiento ya que apenas le dieron su identificación la mandaron afuera sin siquiera explicación alguna de como guiarse o hacia donde debía ir. Evelyn suspiro y camino hasta la calle, decidida a buscar el lugar donde debía empezar a trabajar y su posible vivienda. Evelyn camino entre los puestos ambulantes, todos ofreciendo los productos a tan solo centavos, solo unos pocos pedían dolares. Evelyn se dispuso a mirar los puestos mientras caminaba, tenia curiosidad por lo que la gente vendía. Habían desde curiosos juguetes de siglos atrás hasta artefactos de origen desconocido. Evelyn deambulo por la calle, viendo todo mientras caminaba sin detenerse hasta que un artefacto particular atrajo su mirada y la obligo a detenerse. Un Pip-Boy yacía sobre la mesa junto a ropa, manuales, herramientas, entre otros artefactos pertenecientes al Refugio y Vault-Tec en general. Evelyn miro al vendedor, un hombre viejo que estaba vistiendo un traje de Refugio. El hombre, con ojos y cabello grises, miro a Evelyn y esbozo una sonrisa.

"Vaya... Una Moradora, pero esta claro que no eres de por aquí" Digo el con una voz débil. "Interesante. Muy interesante"

"¿C-Como lo sabe?"

"Tu cara lo dice todo. Desorientada, confundida... Triste... ¿Como llegaste aquí?" El hombre pregunto con genuina curiosidad. "¿Cielo o tierra?" Pregunto mientras dejaba salir una rara carcajada.

"... Tierra" Evelyn respondió. Se acerco al puesto y hablo con el hombre. "¿No te sorprende?"

"La verdad, no. Si supieras la cantidad de personas que entraron aquí antes que tu... No eres la única y ciertamente no seras la ultima. La mayoría llega aquí y muere a la semana debido a la radiación, solo unos pocos sobreviven. Tu pareces estar completamente sana y si estuvieras padeciendo envenenamiento por radiación, mi contador geiger estaría captando algo" El hombre mostró su propio Pip-Boy, oxidado, desecho, a punto de partirse en dos, pero aun funciona por alguna razón. "Tienes suerte y si sabes como funcionan las cosas aquí, encontraras que es un buen lugar para vivir. Tiene sus desventajas, pero son mínimas"

"... Entonces, señor..."

"Greg" Dijo el hombre. "Greg Reynolds. Solía ser parte del Refugio 100. Ahora no soy nada mas que un humilde vendedor, esperando sacar algo de dinero de la basura que saque del Refugio"

"¿En serio eras de un Refugio?" Pregunto ella con algo de escepticismo. "¿Como era allí?"

"Bueno... Era frió" Greg describió. "La comida no era muy buena y era mas un museo que un Refugio para la gente"

"¿A que te refieres?" Evelyn pregunto y Greg le ofreció un asiento a su lado para que pueda contarle todo. Greg parecía ser un hombre muy solitario y de verdad necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, por eso le ofrecía a Evelyn un asiento a su lado. Ella lo notaba, la desesperación y tristeza en su cara, podía percibir que el pobre hombre se sentía muy solo, a pesar de estar rodeado de otros vendedores.

"El Refugio 100..." Dijo entre suspiros, tratando de recordarlo todo, pero evito entrar en detalles. "Fue construido principalmente para mantener los artefactos históricos, registros, libros y todo lo que pueda contribuir a la enseñanza para las generaciones futuras. Fue construido justo debajo del museo de Ciencias Naturales frente a Central Park. Los que nacimos allí, eramos mas guardias y cuidadores para estos objetos que otra cosa. Esa era nuestra única razón de existir. Claro, después se abrió el Refugio desde afuera y tuvimos problemas"

"¿Desde afuera? ¿Quien abrió el Refugio?"

"Madison" Dijo Greg con miedo. "Uno de los cuatro asentamientos de New Manhattan. Madison vendría a ser el grupo de personas que roba y mata. Por suerte pudimos defendernos, pocos días después aparecieron personas de Central City, junto con Green Spot y los alejaron del Refugio. Al parecer estaban en una guerra territorial por la expansión de los asentamientos. Madison trato de tomar Green Spot por la fuerza, nos descubrieron y trataron de apoderarse del Refugio en el proceso"

"¿Cuantos asentamientos hay aquí? ¿Como es que funcionan las cosas aquí?"

"Calma, niña. No bombardees a este pobre hombre con preguntas. Una cosa a la vez y con calma..." Dijo Greg mientras suspiraba. "New Manhattan tiene cuatro asentamientos. Central City, donde estamos parados ahora y lo mas parecido a un gobierno que mantiene la isla. Después esta Green Spot, ubicado en Central Park, aislados y desconfiados. Son los principales productores de verduras y frutas, pero las venden a un precio ridículamente alto. Después esta Madison, un pequeño asentamiento en el estadio de Madison Square Garden, todos los que viven allí son saqueadores o asesinos. Por ultimo, el Refugio 100 que se volvió autosuficiente y la principal fuente de conocimiento del viejo mundo. Con frecuencia el lugar es usado como una escuela para los niños de Central City y Green Spot"

"Ya veo... Hay conflicto entre los asentamientos, pero se trata de mantener un balance"

"Exacto... Pero este balance es muy delicado. A este punto cualquier cosa podría destruirlo todo. Estamos aislados del mundo y eso lo hace mucho peor. Se nos terminan los recursos... Si no fuera por esa maldita niebla..." Greg miro a la distancia. La niebla se levantaba hasta los cielos, mezclándose con las nubes. Parecía una pared unida a un techo... una prisión para los habitantes de New Manhattan. "¿Quieres una recomendación, niña?"

"Claro"

"Cuando haya luna llena, ten cuidado con los Saltamontes" Dijo Greg, casi en un susurro.

"¿... Saltamontes?" Pregunto Evelyn, confundida. "¿Que es eso?"

"Solo asegúrate de estar adentro en las noches de luna llena... Ellos salen de la Niebla... Arrasan con todo lo que ven" Greg miro detrás de Evelyn. Ella se dio la vuelta y vio a un Protectron caminando en medio de la calle. El robot estaba cayéndose a pedazos, pero aun seguía caminando y repitiendo el mismo mensaje una y otra vez. El metal estaba completamente oxidado y todo el cuerpo estaba repleto de rasguños, mordeduras y abolladuras. El pecho del Protectron estaba al descubierto, revelando su maquinaria interna. A los vendedores parecía no importarle en lo mas mínimo que el robot este en tan deplorable condición. "Pobre, los Saltamontes lo atacaron una noche y se volvió irreparable. Ahora solo es un montón de metal con patas" Greg explico

" ** _Hola, Inteligente e informado consumidor_** " Dijo el Protectron mientras caminaba. El Protectron se detuvo y camino en dirección a Evelyn, solo para tirarle un folleto justo en la cara. " _ **Por favor, acepte este folleto. Pase por Wattz Electronics por todo los electrodomésticos y artefactos que necesite. Como un Robot Wattz, estoy ga-ga-ga-ga-garantizado a continuar funciona-nando bien, incluso después de la garantía de 100 años**_ "

"¿... Esto es normal entonces?" Evelyn pregunto mientras lentamente se alejaba del robot.

"Me temo que si" Respondió Greg.

" _ **¿Busca un reemplazo de Núcleo de Fusión a un descuento razonable? ¡Compre en Wattz Electronics!**_ " El robot alzo uno de sus brazos y este cayo al suelo, desprendiéndose completamente de su cuerpo. Evelyn se sobresalto cuando el brazo cayo al suelo, justo en sus pies. Ella no sabia si estar asustada o tenerle lastima al robot. El robot siguió su camino, ignorando su brazo caído. Greg espero a que el robot se vaya y agarro el brazo con rapidez. Evelyn noto que todos los demás vendedores también estaban por levantarse de sus asientos y tratar de tomar el brazo del pobre robot, pero Greg les gano.

"Mmmm... Puede ser útil. El no extrañara su brazo después de todo" Dijo con calma. "En fin... ten cuidado y vivirás"

"E-Entiendo" Evelyn asintió. "Gracias por el consejo. Iré con cuidado" Evelyn decidió seguir su camino, pero Greg la detuvo.

"Oye, niña. No me dijiste tu nombre"

"E-Evelyn... Evelyn Grey. Fue un placer hablar con usted"

"Lo mismo digo. Estoy aquí todos los días. Si quieres puedes dar una vuelta y hablamos"

"Claro Greg. Me encantaría. Me caes bien"

"Lo mismo digo niña. Me recuerdas un poco a mi propia hija... curiosa. Eres una persona muy curiosa, ten cuidado. Como dice el antiguo dicho... La curiosidad mato al gato... No te metas donde no corresponde..."

"Si, Greg. Tendré cuidado"

* * *

Evelyn siguió su camino, preguntando por direcciones a cada persona que se cruzaba en la calle. Ella termino dando varias vueltas por el enorme asentamiento hasta que llego a su destino. El trabajo que el Ayuntamiento le ofreció para ser una camarera, al parecer, en un bar en la esquina de una calle. El bar parecía retener una estética antigua, las paredes recubiertas con tablones de madera, ventanas rectangulares multicolores y casi todo en el lugar era de madera oscura que estaba pudriéndose de a poco. Evelyn se paro frente al bar que parecía ser parte de un enorme edificio, o al menos solía serlo ya que el edificio cayo a pedazos y el bar tuvo la suerte de permanecer casi intacto, claramente sufrió daños en las paredes y en el techo, pero no lo suficiente para ser derrumbado. Sobre la puerta de entrada estaba un enorme tablón con el nombre del lugar " _ **The Lucky Ones**_ ". Evelyn pensó que era un raro nombre para un bar y ciertamente lo era, pero decidió ignorarlo y entrar de una vez. Una vez dentro fue recibida con un escenario completamente inesperado. Una botella de cerveza casi le daba en la cabeza. Paso volando a un par de centímetros de ella e impacto contra la puerta, la botella se hizo pedazos contra la puerta y pedazos de vidrios terminaron sobre ella. Evelyn entro en el peor momento posible, dos hombres estaban peleándose mientras el dueño del bar, un Necrofago vistiendo un traje y delantal negro, miraba con una sonrisa. Claramente disfrutando la pelea, no tenia intenciones de detener el pleito. Evelyn se quedo en la puerta y miro la pelea en silencio, ella sabia que no debía meterse en una pelea entre dos borrachos. Uno de los hombres, un hombre musculoso vistiendo una camisa a cuadros roja y pantalones azules, agarro a su adversario, un hombre con un brazo mecánico vistiendo ropa del Refugio 100 y lo lanzo contra una de las mesas, rompiéndola en el proceso. Fue allí cuando el dueño decidió intervenir.

"Bueno, bueno, deténganse ustedes dos" Dijo el Necrofago. "Ya bebieron demasiado y ni siquiera es mediodía" El Necrofago se puso en medio de ambos y el hombre musculoso se detuvo. El parecía estar sobrio, pero claramente no era el caso, mientras que el pequeño hombre en el suelo estaba completamente borracho. "Stan, déjalo. No sabe de lo que esta hablando" Le dijo el Necrofago al hombre que parecía casi una montaña con brazos. El hombre llamado Stan dio un par de paso atrás, haciéndole caso al Necrofago. El se rasco su larga barba roja y paso sus manos sobre su largo cabello rojo, peinandoselo hacia atrás.

"Esta bien, Will... Mas le vale a este imbécil retractarse cuando lo vuelva a ver. Nadie... ¡Nadie insulta a la Hermandad del Acero!"

"¿La Hermandad del Acero?" Pregunto Evelyn. "¿Acoso el es de los que llegaron a New Manhattan? No lleva una Servoarmadura ni el uniforme... ¿Acaso deserto?" Ella pensó.

"S-Si, tranquilo. Esta ebrio, yo hablare con el. Solo ve a casa, vuelve mañana y arreglaremos las cosas aquí" Will, el Necrofago, trato de tranquilizar a Stan.

"Bien... Bien... Te tomare la palabra, Will" Dijo Stan y camino hasta la puerta. Evelyn se lo quedo mirando mientras se acercaba a ella. Stan le llevaba casi 3... no, 4 cabezas. El hombre era enorme, casi tan grande como un Supermutante. Stan se quedo mirando a Evelyn por unos momentos. Sus ojos negros, casi tapado por el largo flequillo, se enfocaron en ella, inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza. Stan entonces, para sorpresa de Evelyn, la saludo educadamente. "Lamento que haya tenido que ver esto, Señora. Espero que tenga un hermoso día" Dijo y salio del Bar. Evelyn quedo con la boca abierta, no esperaba que alguien así se disculpe con una extraña como ella por una pelea de la que acababa de ser testigo.

"Stan, todo un caballero incluso cuando esta borracho" Dijo Will mientras caminaba hasta Evelyn. El Necrofago curiosamente aun tenia cabello, era el primero que Evelyn vea en su vida que aun conservaba el cuero cabelludo relativamente intacto, pero por desgracia la radiación lo afecto y se volvió blanco, claramente solía tener cabello negro por algunos mechones negros que aun podían verse entre tanto blanco. Lo mas llamativo de el no era su cabello, sino sus ojos que eran verdes y brillaban con intensidad. "Lamento la escena. No lo parece, pero es común, créame"

"¿Que tan común?" Pregunto ella con algo de miedo. Fue allí que Evelyn le dio un vistazo al lugar. El bar era mas grande por dentro que por fuera. El salón principal era enorme con al menos 26 mesas redondas bien acomodadas a una distancia moderada una de la otra. La barra estaba del lado izquierdo del salón, detrás de la barra, botellas de cerveza y vino decoraban la pared. Del lado opuesto de la entrada había un pequeño escenario con instrumentos llenos de polvo, con excepción de un piano que parecía ser el único instrumento que se usaba en el lugar. Cerca de la barra había unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, donde la oficina del dueño estaba y también otras escaleras que llevaban al sótano, donde el almacén residía.

"Casi todos los días, pero no te preocupes, no pasa de esto. Para que te des una idea, siempre termina igual. Menos mal Stan es un estúpido que se olvida de lo que hace cuando esta borracho" Explico Will. "El nunca pudo con la bebida, lo conozco desde que era un pequeño que apenas podía pronunciar su nombre bien... En fin, ¿Quien eres?"

"Oh, si... Me llamo Evelyn Grey y me mandaron a trabajar aquí" Evelyn saco el papel que le dieron en el ayuntamiento y se lo dio a Will.

"Aja... Ya veo... Así que al fin escucharon mis quejas de que me falta gente aquí. No me sorprende" Will se cruzo de brazos y miro a Evelyn de pies a cabeza. "Pero mierda, no esperaba un moradora que no sabe ni donde esta parada"

"¿Disculpa?" Evelyn se sintió ofendida y con mucha razón. "Perdón, pero tengo mis razones para estar así"

"Lo se, todos ustedes los "Forasteros" son iguales. Vas a necesitar un par de días para acostumbrarte al nuevo entorno" Will suspiro. "Mira... Se que pásate por un infierno para llegar aquí, literalmente. Deberías estar agradecida de que Dios decidió apiadarse de ti dejarte vivir, sino estarías muerta dentro del banco de niebla"

"Bueno, si Dios existe, entonces se lo debo" Dijo Evelyn con sarcasmo.

"Dios trabaja de manera misteriosa, pero si el decide que aun no te toca ser la comida de los bichos de la niebla, entonces te conviene estar agradecida" Will claramente cree en Dios, algo que sorprendió a Evelyn. Aun mas por el hecho de que el Necrofago es dueño de un bar... y era el único Necrofago que se encontró desde que llego. "Escucha... Eve" Will abrevio su nombre en un intento de parecer amigable. "Aquí las cosas se hacen de dos maneras, la Correcta y la Incorrecta. A su debido tiempo te explicare cuales son, pero primero lo primero... Ayúdame a sacar a Arthur" Will apunto al hombre tirado en el suelo. Will agarro a Arthur de los pies. "Yo lo agarro de aquí y tu de los hombros. Vamos a llevarlo a la calle"

"A la... ¿Calle?" Evelyn dijo en confusión. "¿Porque?"

"Ya vendrá su hermana a retirarlo mas tarde. Tu tranquila, esto es rutina" Evelyn suspiro y finalmente se resigno, obedeció a Will y ambos cargaron a Arthur hasta la calle. Una vez allí lo tiraron a la acera. Arthur cayo al suelo, casi como un cadáver sin vida, pero estaba claramente respirando. Una vez en el suelo, Will saco un billete de diez dolares y se lo dio a Evelyn. "Pequeño adelanto"

"Oh... Gracias" Evelyn tomo el billete, con desconfianza.

"Se lo que piensa, tranquila... Esto es mucho mejor que esas chapas de Nuka-Cola de las que usan afuera" Will volvió adentro y Evelyn lo sigo rápidamente.

"Espere... Will. ¿Exactamente que debo hacer aquí?"

"Todo a su tiempo, niña. Tranquilízate, primero quiero que me ayudes a limpiar el lugar y tirar la mesa rota. Cuando terminemos con todo nos sentaremos en la barra y hablaremos con tranquilidad. ¿Te parece?"

"... Supongo que si"

"Así me gusta. Manos a la obra, Niña"

Evelyn ayudo a Will a limpiar el lugar y deshacerse de la mesa rota. Evelyn recogió los pedazos y los examino. La mesa no estaba tan mal como esperaba, ella entonces le sugirió a Will que podría arreglar la mesa si tenia un martillo y un par de clavos. A Will le gusto la actitud trabajadora de Evelyn y le trajo un martillo y clavos que quedaban en el almacén. Evelyn no era muy buena en trabajos manuales, pero sabia como arreglar muebles. Cualquiera puede hacerlo, incluso Will, pero el parecía no importarle, mejor dicho, el no quería repararlo, tal vez por falta de tiempo o porque no tenia ganas de trabajar. Después de media hora, todo volvió a estar en orden. La mesa estaba reparada, el piso limpio, la botella rota en la basura y ambos sentados en la barra. Will tomo una botella de cerveza, la abrió con sus uñas, como si nada y se bebió toda la botella en segundos. Evelyn se lo quedo mirando, sorprendida.

"Vaya... ¿Haces eso seguido?"

"A veces. Lo hago cuando tengo gente cerca. Me gusta presumir que puedo tomarme una botella completa de inmediato. Lo mejor es que el alcohol no me afecta, antes de ser un Necrofago no me afectaba tampoco, pero creo que después de que las bombas cayeron... me volvió mas fuerte que antes... Soy mas duradero..." Will explico.

"Así que... ¿eres de los que sobrevivieron a las primeras bombas?"

"Por supuesto, Niña. Mi nombre completo es William Steffens. Nacido y criado aquí, en la Ciudad que nunca Duerme, y soy el dueño original de este mismo bar en el que estas parada. Escucha, Eve. No tienes idea de lo que este Bar vio en los últimos 222 años, estas en un edificio histórico" Al decir eso, se gano la completa atención de Evelyn y no pudo negar que quería saber mas. Ella tenia curiosidad.

"¿En serio? Es increíble" Dijo con animosidad. "Debió ser difícil adaptarse a este... nuevo estilo de vida"

"Al principio fue duro, se sentía el calor y mi piel se caía, por suerte el cabello quedo intacto. Aun así, New Manhattan mejoro, en un principio era todos contra todos pero de a poco todos nos preguntamos... ¿Porque pelear entre nosotros? No ganamos nada con esto. Irónicamente, ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta de la niebla que de a poco se formaba alrededor de la ciudad... cuando finalmente la vimos, ya era demasiado tarde... Ninguno de nosotros podía entrar o salir... Los que lo intentaban... No volvían, pero los que si lo hacían... no volvían completos. Ese monstruo los destrozaba"

"... ¿El Guardián?"

"Si... Algunos piensan que es una variante del Sanguinario... Pero es raro. Es mas grande, mas agresivo y claramente mas inteligente. Es como si se empeñara en no dejar que salgamos de aquí"

"Es extraño..." Evelyn espero unos segundos antes de cambiar de tema. "Entonces... Si decidieron cooperar entre ustedes, ¿porque el lugar esta separado en asentamientos?"

"Es complicado... Digamos que la avaricia fue la causante" Will se encogió de hombros. "En un principio Central City fue el primer asentamiento, pero cuando un pequeño grupo descubrió que en Central Park se podía cultivar y generar comida entonces se asentaron allí y por varios meses hubo silencio. Cuando volvieron con fruta, verduras, plantas frescas, exigieron compensación, pero el alcalde en ese tiempo no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Se negó a pagarle por el trabajo y entonces, obviamente, llevo a discusiones, peleas y eventualmente este grupo, junto a una porción de los habitantes de Central City, se atrincheraron en Central Park y formaron su propio asentamiento, Green Spot. Yo no pensé que a la gente le importe el dinero a estas alturas, pero ya sabes lo que dicen " _El dinero mueve al mundo_ ". Es una lastima"

"Ya veo... Will... Ese hombre, Stan, menciono a la Hermandad del Acero"

"Oh, si. Para que quede claro, el no es miembro ni nada de eso. Solo es un fanático. Conoció a uno de ellos y le lleno la cabeza de estupideces" Dijo Will con desprecio. "Stan es muy influyente, es una lastima que no puedo hacerlo entrar en razón a este punto. El tipo es un perfecto idiota"

"Me dijeron que hay algunos miembros a las afueras de Central City"

"Si, están estacionados en la " _Zona_ ". Bien alejado del asentamiento y el resto de New Manhattan"

"¿La Zona? ¿Donde es eso?" Evelyn pregunto y Will apunto a una foto de la estatua de la libertad que tenia colgada en una de las paredes.

"La Isla de la Libertad, donde la Estatua de la Libertad esta aun en pie. Tomaron el Vertibird con el que vinieron, lo repararon y volaron hasta allí. No se los vio desde entonces. Parece que quieren contactar con el exterior, pero es imposible. Todas las comunicaciones y estaciones de radio son locales, no pueden transmitir al exterior y aunque pudieran, la niebla tiene un raro campo eléctrico. Evita que captemos señales del exterior y al mismo tiempo evita que enviemos señales"

"... ¿Que tan grande es esta Estatua?"

"92 metros de altura y al estar en una isla, alejada de tierra firme, evito el daño de las bombas, pero de a poco se esta deteriorando. La isla ahora se encuentra al limite de la pared de niebla"

"Interesante. ¿Nadie mas se acerco a la isla?"

"No si quieres que los tiburones se traguen tu bote" Dijo Will entre risas. "Esas cosas son monstruosas ahora y nadie se acerca a la orilla, una vez uno de esos monstruos salto fuera del agua y se trago a un hombre entero antes de volver rodando al agua"

"... ¿Es una broma?"

"Ojala lo fuera" Hubo un silencio largo entre ambos. Evelyn se preguntaba que clase de animales había en New Manhattan y hasta que punto la radiación los afecto. Una de sus preguntas mas prominentes es sobre los Sanguinarios. No deberían existir en esta área, pero están aquí y con lo que parece ser una variante peligrosa, un Sanguinario nunca antes visto. Evelyn tomo un respiro, trato de procesar toda la información que reunió hoy y se hizo una idea de lo que pasa en New Manhattan y como funciona. Ella esta en un lugar que trata muy duro de adoptar las costumbres del viejo mundo, implementando leyes, normas y usando dinero antiguo. Muy posiblemente el crimen sea completamente castigable, pero ella debía averiguar mas sobre que se puede y que no se puede hacer para que no termine siendo castigada por sus acciones... O peor. "¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

"L-La verdad si. Es sobre el trabajo. ¿Cual es mi función aquí?"

"Oh, directo al grano. Bien, tu trabajo es simple, seras una camarera. Iras de mesa en mesa, preguntando a los clientes que quieren. No es difícil, pero a veces este lugar se llena y es un mar de gente"

"¿Entonces mucha gente frecuenta este bar? ¿Porque?"

"Simple... Es el único bar en Central City" Al decir eso, Evelyn se sorprende y lo miro con total incredulidad.

"¿El único?"

"El único"

"... Mierda"

"Tu lo dijiste, Niña" Will soltó una carcajada. "Es una situación de mierda, pero consigo buen dinero. Es el lado positivo. Escucha, Eve, ya que trabajas aquí, también vivirás aquí"

"... ¿Perdón?"

"Lo que escuchaste. Tu habitación esta en el sótano, esta todo preparado, tienes una cama y un baño" Explico Will mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía. "Te conviene ya que no tienes a donde ir. El papel que te dieron dice donde trabajaras, no donde dormirás" Will tenia razón, el papel que le dieron no dice nada de una casa o siquiera un departamento, la enviaron aquí y dejaran que ella se las arregle sola. Evelyn suspiro y agradeció que al menos Will este dispuesto a acogerla en el bar. No podía oponerse, no le convenía.

"G-Gracias por la habitación" Dijo Evelyn, algo avergonzada.

"De nada, Niña. Si tienes algún problemas házmelo saber. Yo duermo en mi oficina en el segundo piso. Aun es muy temprano para dormir, pero recomiendo que vaya a ver tu habitación y me digas si hay algo fuera de lugar" Evelyn asintió y tomo las escaleras hasta el sótano mientras Will se quedaba en la barra fumando.

Evelyn bajo las escaleras y se encontró en el almacén donde se guardaba el resto de la cerveza. Con solo estar allí se podía sentir el olor a cerveza y un extraño olor a podrido que era neutralizado por la cerveza. Extrañamente el olor no le daba asco, sino que causaba el efecto contrario, era algo placentero. Pasando el almacén, estaba la puerta de su habitación. Ella abrió la puerta y entro con seguridad. La habitación estaba a oscuras, ella busco un interruptor cerca de la puerta, sintió el pequeño el interruptor entre sus dedos y lo presiono. La habitación se ilumino instantáneamente y revelo las paredes de color blanco repleta de grietas y el empapelado roto, deteriorado por el tiempo. En un esquina había una cama con sabanas, extrañamente limpias, mas limpias que la habitación en si. Evelyn camino hasta el centro de la habitación, notando el armario al lado de la puerta y un baúl a los pies de la cama. También había un escritorio de madera que claramente vio mejores días, sobre este viejo y deteriorado mueble había una radio vieja y un libro viejo, su tapa repleta de polvo. Evelyn camino hasta el escritorio y tomo el libro, paso su mano sobre la tapa, revelando el titulo del viejo libro con hojas amarillentas. El titulo era "1984" de George Orwell. Evelyn nunca había escuchado hablar de este libro, lo dejo en el escritorio para revisarlo mas tarde. Ella encendió la radio y enseguida capto una de las estaciones.

" _-or desgracia no hubo ningún ganador hoy, pero los invitamos a que sigan intentando_ " Una voz salio de la radio, una voz madura pero carismática. El hombre hablaba con entusiasmo, pero podía sentirse el cansancio en su voz. " _Recuerden, para participar pueden enviar cartas a la estación con la respuesta a la pregunta de la semana. El que tenga la respuesta correcta ganara una caja misteriosa, un regalo sorpresa, puede ser cualquier cosa, incluso dinero... La pregunta de esta semana es: ¿Cuanto pesa la Estatua de la Libertad? ¡El que gane sera anunciado este domingo a la noche para que pase a retirar su premio!. Esta fue nuestra sección de preguntas y respuestas de hoy, los dejare con una selección de clásicos elegidos por ustedes, los oyentes, nuestros fanáticos y amigos de toda la vida, gracias por su apoyo incondicional y espero que tengan una buena tarde. ¡Este fue Robert Star, transmitiendo de " **Manhattan's Star Radio** " donde todos los días es feriado nacional! Ahora, los dejo con un clásico entre los clásicos, la canción que nos identifica a todos nosotros porque... Si podemos llegar a New York, podemos llegar a donde queramos..._"

Mientras la canción empezaba a tocar en la radio, Evelyn se sentó en su nueva cama. La canción empezaba con un tono optimista y raramente nostálgico. Evelyn se dejo llevar por el tono y escucho la canción que era nueva para ella. Ella se recostó en su cama que era tan cómoda, tan suave y acolchada que hicieron que cierre sus ojos por unos momentos mientras la música invadía la habitación. Una canción que todos los habitantes de New Manhattan conocen y la consideran el himno del la ciudad... _"New York, New York" de Frank Sinatra..._

 ** _Start spreadin' the news, I'm leavin' today_**  
 ** _I want to be a part of it_**  
 ** _New York, New York_**  
 ** _These vagabond shoes, are longing to stray_**  
 ** _Right through the very heart of it_**  
 ** _New York, New York_**

 ** _I want to wake up, in a city that doesn't sleep_**  
 ** _And find I'm king of the hill_**  
 ** _Top of the heap_**

 ** _These little town blues_**  
 ** _Are melting away_**  
 ** _I'll make a brand new start of it_**  
 ** _In old New York_**  
 ** _If I can make it there, I'll make it anywhere_**  
 ** _It's up to you, New York, New York_**

 ** _New York, New York_**  
 ** _I want to wake up in a city that never sleeps_**  
 ** _And find I'm a number one, top of the list_**  
 ** _King of the hill, a number one_**

 ** _These little town blues, are melting away_**  
 ** _I'll make a brand new start of it_**  
 ** _In old New York_**  
 ** _And_**  
 ** _If I can make it there_**  
 ** _I'm gonna make it anywhere_**  
 ** _It's up to you, New York_**  
 ** _New York_**

 ** _New York_**

A partir de hoy, Evelyn empezaba un nuevo capitulo en su vida... Uno lleno de sorpresas y dificultades... Este era solo el comienzo.


End file.
